


Knee Surgery

by GodsGirlxx13



Series: Imagines :) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's girlfriend has knee surgery :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Surgery

Kenzie's POV

It was Saturday and I had absolutely no plans. I was sittin lounging on my couch when the song Rock Me starts blaring from my phone.   
"Hey Kenz. Wanna come play soccer with Li, Harry and I?" My boyfriends accented voice asks through the phone.   
"Of course. I'll be ready in 15."   
"Awesome. I'll be there soon. Bye."  
He hangs up, and I race up the stairs. Fifteen minutes is a short time to get ready. But I think I can do it. I grab a pair of stretchy shorts and a tank top. I throw on my tennis shoes. With 7 minutes remaining, I throw my hair up in a quick ponytail and run downstairs. As I'm filling up my water bottle, the doorbell rings.   
"It's open!!!!!!" I scream, knowing its Niall.   
He walks into the kitchen, and grabs me around the waist from behind.   
"You ready to kick some British butt?" He whispers into my ear.   
"Of course." I say with a smile on my face before I turn around, peck him on the lips and take off running.   
He chases after me, but I beat him to the car. He climbs in and we take off to the park. 10 minutes later, and we are at the towns park that has a soccer field.   
I can see Harry, Liam and their bodyguard Paul standing at the edge of the soccer field. A smile makes its way onto my lips as I think of whooping their butts at soccer. This is my game, and I refuse to lose.   
Once the cars stopped, I hop out and take off running.   
"Yay! My favorite girls here. Ready to kick some butt?" Harry says as he puts an arm over my shoulder.   
"I sure am Hazza. But it's gonna be your sorry butt. Nialls my teammate today." You say with a smile as he looks shocked. He sticks his tongue out and walks over to Liam.   
"Good. I didn't want you anyone. Liam's much hotter." He says as he walks over and puts his arm around Liam.   
"Dude. Get your arm off. I heard you go to her first." Liam tries to say with a pout, but can't help but smile.   
Niall finally makes his way over to the field after unloading the soccer ball from his car.   
"Try not to kill each other. I'm gonna be over on that bench. Peace." Paul says walking off.   
"Let's get this game started!!!" Harry screams running into the field. And so it does.   
It was halfway through the game and the score was 2-1 Niall and I. Niall kicked the ball to me once again. I started dribbling it and passed it to Niall again. I then took off running down the field so he could pass it back, but I forgot something. I forgot that to run, you have to put one foot in front of the other. I ended up tripping over my own foot and landing hard on the ground. I hurt. A lot.   
"Kenzie. Are you ok??!!" Niall asks as he runs over to me.   
"Not really. Knee. Hurts. Can't. Move. Help. Ow." I try to speak, but it comes out in short breathes. The pain was unbearable.   
"It'll be ok. HARRY GO GET PAUL. NOW!!" He screams at the curly haired boy.   
"Yes sir." Harry says. Almost sounding terrified as he runs off.   
Niall grabs hold of my hand and kisses my forehead. Telling me it'll be ok, which calmed me down almost immediately. His voice is to soothing.   
A couple minutes later, Harry shows up with Paul.   
"What happened?" Paul asks. "I thought I told you not to kill each other." He says looking at Harry as he said it.   
"Hey! I didn't do it! She tripped on her own feet this time." Harry says, actually causing me to chuckle.   
"Well we have to get her to the hospital. Liam help Niall get her up. Harry. I can't believe I'm saying this. Go get my car and bring it up." Paul says as he hands Harry the keys.   
When Harry gets back, Liam and Niall get me up and help me hop to the car. It hurt so bad.   
Once we get in the car, Niall and Liam get in the back with me in the middle and Paul gets in the drivers seat. We take off to the hospital.   
After about 20 minutes of pain and squeezing the poop out of Nialls hand, we are finally at the hospital. Once we get inside, Paul tells the receptionist lady what's going on, while Liam gets a wheel chair.   
We sit there for a while before the doctor comes out, playing iSpy. The doctor finally comes out to get me. Niall pushes me back and the doctor examines me.   
"Well. Looks like you've definitely done some damage. I hate to have to do this, but you'll have to have surgery." The doctor tells me.   
I just nod my head. I expected it. It looked disgusting and hurt very badly. I look over at Niall, and he looks terrified.   
"Babe. I'm gonna be fine. It's just a little surgery." I whisper to him.   
"I know you will be. You're strong." He told me with a small hint of a smile.   
The doctor gets me a room and I get settled. They also get me some pain medication, which helped.   
At around 11, Niall was sitting on the hospital chair and I could feel my eyes dropping, and I fall into a peaceful sleep. 

 

At about 8 the next morning, I wake up with a heavy feeling on my stomach. I open my eyes to see Niall layin curled up next to me, with his arm thrown over my shoulder. He looked so cute. I took a quick picture with my phone, before waking him by poking him in the side. He jerks to the right, falling off the bed, which causes a squeak to come out of his mouth, making me burst out laughing.   
"Not cool." He says in his amazing morning voice.   
"I sowwy." I say. Giving him the puppy dog eyes I know he can't resist.   
"It's ok." He says with a smile.   
The doctor comes in telling me its time, which makes Nialls smile drop.   
"Niall. I'm fine ok. I love you. I'll be back in no time." I tell him.   
"Love you too baby girl. And by the way. We kicked their butts." He says, pecking my lips before I'm wheeled away.


End file.
